The Tenshi and the Kitsune
by cloudsomniakitty
Summary: Angel Kagomes mission is to help Kurama. But the problem is that there are 3 demons that might cause trouble. Will Kagome get caught just doing her job or will she fall for her job? Kurama x Kagome Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!

Warings for future chapters 2: There will be some OOC's and some cussing. If you can't deal with it. Don't read then. There will be more things later...I think

Youko: ENOUGH WITH THE WARNINGS!

Yume: Alright alright! sheesh louises

Youko: Whos louises?

Yume: Just shut up

Now…..ON WITH THE STORY!!!

"WHAT?!" a young angel yelled. Her sapphire eyes blazed furiously. Her hair became undone and came tumbling down her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue robe with a light pink robe. "This can't be true can it Keada? I mean come on! I just got out of another mission! And they expect me to do a B-class mission so quickly?!" her eyes were a mix with confusion with anger.

Keada, the elderly angel, stated, "It is not under my control, but they stated that if u pass this mission they will raise your ranks to a goddess." Keadas eyes were filled with happiness "Don't you want that young one"

"I guess I do Keada...I guess I must do it anyways." "That it is Kagome." Kagome smiled at Keade.

Kagome was a young girl when she went to heaven. She was about 6 years old. She got raped and then shot to the head...sad way to die for one so young and pure. Kagome had many friends when she got to heaven though. (I know its crappy but oh well...)

"So Keade? Who and what am I suppose to do?" Kagome asked softly." I think the boys name is Kurama. Your assignment is to make him happy. For you see, his mother had died in a car accident last year and it has been torture for him. Make him happy is your mission. It will be easy for you to tell if he is or not. I had order a bracelet for you that can tell you when your mission has been completed or not. Plus, I was lucky enough to be able to order you some orbs."

Kagomes eyes filled with joy. "Thank you Keade!!!" Kagome ran up to Keade and hugged. Keade laughed and told Kagome to get ready to go to earth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was ready to go to earth, but forgot to get the folder of the boy named Kurama. So she went to Keade to get the folder. Keade handed it to her and told her good luck and told her to not get caught be Reikai. You see, angels are different then Reikai people and have different jobs. Reikai takes care of dead people and Tenshikai (made it up to fit with the kai thing: P) takes care of pure people and helps people that need it. But Reikai sometimes thinks that the angels interfere on some occasions like if an angel helps a suicidal person that's suppose to be dead the next day, theres an example.

Kagome was ready now. She was now prepare to fulfill her mission to become a goddess. She chose a house near the woods. There was a pond right next to it. The movers were of course, angels. Kagome was excided of her new house. She went for a little stroll in it and decided to get changed.

She was dressed in a white shirt that had no sleeves and a turquoise tie. She had gloves on that were from the elbow to the wrist (and they are fingerless) that were turquoise and the top half was cuffed and white with a black string. She had a turquoise skirt on with 2 openings that were laced with a turquoise string.

"THERE! Now I can fit in...I think I should go look around town and see what school this Kurama is...But I think I should check that folder too...I guess I should check it first."

**Who: Shuichi Minamino (aka Youko Kurama)**

**Personality: Calm and Level-headed**

**History: He was a thief that went by Youko Kurama **

**Job: Reikai Tentei**

**Part-Time Job: Working At a Cafe**

**Where does he live: 3052 Tsuki Ave **(made up)

**Family;**

**Mother: Dead**

**Father: Dead**

**Step Father: Living with younger brother**

**Step Brother: Lives with step dad**

**Currently: Lives by himself**

**Friends: Yusuke Urameshi, Kuzama Kuwabara, and Hiei **

**Mission: Cheer Him Up**

"So that's my mission...at least I will be seeing someone old." Kagome stated to herself. She noticed one of the names, she had helped him when he was younger. As she was flipping through the papers, one of them dropped. When she bent over to pick it up, she turned it around and saw a picture. The picture showed Kurama with a peaceful back round. Kagome blushed. She didn't think that her mission would look this cute. She took the picture and put it back in the folder.

_Kagome POV_

Okay, I think I should check out the place. As I walked around the town but only about half. I was able to see the school I was gunna transfer to. It was pretty normal and safe. But the only thing that sucked was that they had uniforms. Damn, I'll just have to wear my own thing then...damn school policy. I think I should go get something to eat. I went to the little cafe I passed by not to long ago. It was called Chibi No Hana. As it says in the name, the symbol of the cafe was a little rose.

I thought that I should try the place out. Plus I was hungry. As I look into the cafe, I saw a stage in the middle of the cafe. I was curious but then I got seated. As I look threw the menu, my waiter came to me. He has crimson hair that looked smooth as silk and he had eyes were green that grass would be envious of. Then it hit me...this man was my mission. He was Kurama.

"Hello, I will be your waiter. What can I get you?

"May I get umm...one green tea and some rice balls."

"Okay then, Oh! And my name is Shuichi." Shuichi smiled as he told me his name.

"How rude of me, my name is Kagome." I blushed at my embarrassment. But I was right that he was the man for my mission. As he was walking to the back, I say his eyes flicker gold for a minute. 'That must be Youko Kurama, the spirit in side Shuichi. This assignment will not be easy'

_Regular POV_

Kagome was in deep thought before she noticed that Kurama had returned with her order.

"Here you go Kagome-dono." He said as he shock her out of her deep thoughts.

"Thank you Kurama-san." Kagome smiled and ate her food. When she finished and paid for her food, Kurama went up to her as she walked out of the cafe. Kurama then asked her if she would like a tour around the town cause he just noticed (Finally!!!) that she was new around. Kagome thought about it for awhile. 'Maybe this might be easier to finish my mission.' Then she told him,

"Sure, why not? It might be fun to have a personal guide." Kagome joked around.

"Why, I feel so honored." Kurama understood the little joke and then told his boss he was going to take the day off and he agreed. Kagome thought that Kurama would be sad and grieving. But she was wrong, he was acting happy around other people but in other words...she knew that he was sad and grieving inside of his heart. That hurt Kagome more. To see such a happy man so sad.

_3 Hours Later_

"WOW! This towns amazing!" Kagome expressed herself. Kurama just laughs at her. Kagome was trying to make him happy. It was her mission, but it also felt that she wanted to make him happy.

"Why don't we buy some ice cream? My treat." Kurama offered up.

"Sure! Can I have coffee ice cream?"

"Of course Kagome-dono." Kurama smiled as he walked to the ice cream guy. While he was doing that, Kagomes bracelet glowed turquoise. The bracelet Kagomes wearing lets her know if a treat is coming or not and it also keeps track if her mission is complete or half way complete. It also tells if she is needed somewhere in Tenshikai and all that things. Its basically tells her anything. Each color means a different thing. Lavender means that her mission was half way complete. Red means that danger is near. Light blue ment that the mission was complete. Bright yellow means that she needed to do her job about now. (Usually, the jobs at night when using dream orbs.) And turquoise means that she was needed in Tenshikai. (There are others but oh well...)

Kagome freaked a bit. She never was needed in Tenshikai while she was on a mission. So this was a first. She needed to leave Kurama right now. Luckily, Kurama just arrived with the ice cream. Kagome took it and ate it. But after that, Kagome told Kurama that she needed to go home.

"Do you want me to escort you home Kagome-dono?" Kurama offered.

"No, its okay. I will see you around?" Kagome already knew that but what the hey?

"I guess so, meet me at the park tomorrow? I want to introduce you to my friends." Kurama asked. More like pleaded.

Kagome blushed and said yes and said one more thing to him. "Please don't call me Kagome-dono, just call me Kagome."

"If you call Kurama."

"Sure...Kurama. See yah tomarrow then!" Kurama waved at Kagome when she left. When she reached home, she transformed back into her origanal form and went to Tenshikai.

_In Tenshikai_

Kagome had just arrived in Tenshikai when she had happened to bump into someone. When she looked up she saw that it was someone she knew. "FLUFFY!!!!" Fluffy, rather Shessormaru was somewhat like her brother in Tenshikai. Kagome first meet him when she was first in Tenshikai too.

"So whats up Fluffy-kun?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Don't even think of calling me that. Anyway, you were almost late so I was sent to deliver you a message from the council." Shesshormau stated.

"Okay, whats the message?" Kagome was curious of why she was summoned. She had heard of times when this happened. Mostly when there is a demon that eats angels, which is rare, or demons that kidnapped angels for their own powers were in Ningenkai. Its only happened about a couple times each year.

"There are some demons that are looking for angels now, you have to extra careful til the Reikai Tentei take care of them."

"But my mission is to cheer one up! Kuso!" Kagome got pissed now. Not once has this happened to her but, its life.

"Okay then, be extra careful then, we don't want to lose an goddess to be." Shessormaru joked around.

"Your so mean, but I will. Take care on your mission!" Kagome yelled as she went back to Ningenkai.

"I will." Then Kagome left to start her mission. It was about time to start.

_Reikai_

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. We need you to track down and kill these demons." A toddler stated as he showed them the demons.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE TODDLER?! I WAS ON A DATE WITH KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled in Koenmas ear. He was just pissed off at the time.

"Can you explain then Koenma-sama?" Kurama stated with reason. Koenma looked at Kurama and nodded.

"It seems that some demons that we lock away far away from the barrier on Makai has broken threw. They prey on angels." Koenma explained.

"Hold the phone! What angels?" Yusuke shouted at Koenma. After fighting Kuwabara off. "I don't see any around town!"

"I can explain that. You see, angels go to Ningenkai to help out some humans...like for example you Yusuke." Koenma started to explain. "You see, when you were younger...did you notice that you had some miracles?"

"What? Lets see...yah! A couple...when I was younger I almost got shot, chased by dogs, ran over by a car, and some other shit." Yusuke thought. (I know...its crap...but just deal...) Kuwabara started to laugh.

"HA HA URIMESHI(sp?)!!! Your childhood sucked! But you died by a car crash too!!" Kuwabara laugh like an ape. Yusuke then started to punch him but then turned to Koenma.

"And what does this have to do with that?" Yusuke then whacked Kuwabaras head. Koenma just shook his head. "I mean that, you survived because of an angel. When you are younger and having a hard life you have an assigned angel. But when they finish their mission, they leave you for good. But when you start to have a strong issue that effects your life they come to help you somehow." Koenma explain.

"Your kidding right? I mean, that angel could of saved my life then let me get run over by that car!" Yusuke then got pissed.

"Maybe they left cause they got bored with you tentai." Hiei spoke with a smirk. Yusuke turned to Hiei. "LOOK WHOS TALKING SHORTY!"

"Now now Yusuke. Let me explain. Your angel for what I can tell, left you at age 6 when you meet Keiko. (made up age) And from that, I can tell that the angels did their mission and that it was over. Now back to the mission. These demons bring harm to the balance of all the worlds. By killing, eating, or even taking their powers can cause trouble to the worlds. If angels don't do their jobs then more people will die easier and the river Styx would be overfilled. And by that happening, Reikai would be too busy with the problem and can't help Ningenkai deal with the demons that cross over the barrier." Koenma took a long deep breath.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked shocked, Kurama looked concerned, and Hiei...Hiei didn't care. (WTH?! don't you know your sisters in Ningenkai 2?! hiei: shut up me: NO U SHUT UP SO I CAN CONTINUE! hiei: hn) Koenma then started to talk again.

"I need you to do this mission now. Its really important that we do. And its going to be real hard...but we have some ways to help you guys on this mission."

"And whys that Koenma-sama? I thought that the angels will deal with the problem" Kurama got curious of the mission. Koenma looked at Kurama for a minute and said "Its because, to help the person they have been told to help they must help them when they are both awake and asleep. So they are busy 24/7. We need some to help us too but we will have to do it. Now, I will read the demons profiles."

"Get on with it baby." Hiei was pissed off about right now. Kurama told him just to calm down. Yusuke just started at Koenma to hurry it up. Kuwabara was just down for the count. "Okay then, there are three of them. The first guy is a type of ryuu that eats angels. His name is Akuma. He is the leader of the group. His powers are more powerful then Toguro and his powers are still unknown. Then next one is a tori that takes angels powers. His name is Kazambai. His power is an element and its fire. The next one is named Mizu. He is a Kappa that kills angels and then is able to collect their powers. This is your mission to kill them. They are harder to beat then your other missions..."

After Koenma explained this, they all were left shocked. This was going to be a hard case. Then Kurama stepped up and asked. "How will we know if an angel is near?" Koenma thought about and finally talked again. " We have a devise that can help you try and locate them. Now...go and try and find them. Also, the devise will also help you find the demons." Koenma explained. "But isn't that like my compass?" Yusuke asked. Koenma just looked and replained " Yes but its more powerful. NOW GO!" Then Botan opened a portal to Ningenkai.

_Ningenkai_

As the boys started to go home Kurama turned around quickly and asked, "Can you guys meet me at the park tomarrow? There is someone I would like you to meet." Everyone looked at him for a minute. They thought that he would be distanced cause of his mothers death. But then turned to him. Yusuke then said with a grin "Is it your girlfriend?" Hiei then hit his head "Why the hell do you think that? His mother had died and all you can do is joke about girls?" Kuramas face just darkend for a minute but lit up a bit and stated "It is a girl...shes new in the area and I promised her that she would meet you guys." Everyone was surpried once more.

Yusuke thought that Kurama wouldn't even go near any girls. Hiei thought that Kurama would be even think of helping anyone, even a new person. Kuwabara was just think what kind of girl it was. They all turned to him and nodded. "Sure! I would love to see what chick that caught your eyes Kurama." Yusuke grinned again. Hiei just said that he was bored and that there was nothing to do. Kuwabara agreed also. Then after that they went home to sleep and get ready for the next day.

_With Kagome_

Kagome was in her house at this time. She was watching a show when she chacked the time and her bracelt. It was shining bright yellow. It was time to do her job. She stood up and and changed into her angel form. Then she brought her bracelet up to her face and took one of her orbs on it. It was a light lavender color. On it, the kanji for dream, was on it. Then she used her spell. Then she turned into a mist like state.

_In Kuramas Dream_

Kurama was floating in a dark void. On his face he has tears falling down. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save his mother from the demons. His tears came falling faster. Then, a hand came to his face wipping his tears away. He looked up and as what he thought was an angel. She had dark navy blue hair falling down her sholders while her face was looking down at his. She had pure white robe on and a long white ribbon around her waist. She also had light blue wings coming from the back of her back. Her eyes were an ocean of saphire.

Kurama gasped. She was beautiful. Then she spoke "Why are you so lonely? Can you tell me? I want to help you." Kurama was at aww at her beauty and started to tell her what happend. "My mother died. It was my fault. She got attacked by demons that were sent to kill me. Its my fault. Its all my fault." He then started to shed more tears. The angel then stated to cup his cheek again. "Its okay, its okay. I'm sure that she is in a nice place. I'm sure that she is happy." She then hugged him. Kurama returned the hug shedding more tears.

She tried to calm him again. This happend threw the whole night. But then, morning was about to come. The angel scensed it and told him this, "Now, now. I have to go. Don't worry. I'll come back. Be happy and cheerful. I will come back." Kurama looked at her and nodded. She smiled too and disappered threw the mist of gray.

_With Kurama And Kuramas POV_

That girl...was she an angel? She must of have been. There was wings on her back. It hasto be. She looks so...familier. How? But I couldn't think about it anymore. I had to get ready to meet Kagome again. I was gunna introduce her to Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara today. Kagomes a nice girl..why did I help her? As I was getting ready I notice a paper on my desk. I opened it and read it. It was a letter from Kagome. She must of put it in my pocket before she left. It read,

_Dear Kurama,_

_Its nice that you helped me today. I wanted to thank you in another but oh well. Anyways, how about when you introduce me to your friends that we all go to a movie. My treat. Tell what you think of it. See you tomarrow Kurama-san! Or Kurama...I'm not sure...SORRY! _

_Kagome_

I just chuckled. She was confused of what to call me. I thought about the movie...I think that might be nice. I haven't seen any in awhile. Just have to ask the rest of the group. Time to go then.

_With Kagome_

Kagome just got out of her mist like state when she woke up. "I think that was a job well done. But...I feel so sorry for him. Sadness surronds him in his dreams too. Thats just sad." Kagome then changed into her human form and changed clothes.

She was wearing a white tube top that has blue on the sides. There was a print on it. It was a red rose with blue wings on it. She had a navy blue skirt that went up to her thigh. It was trimmed with white. She was wearing a band around her neck that was white in the middle and had blue around the white. Her hair was a bit longer that went to her knees. It also tied up with blue bow. But her bangs were down.

"There! I guess that this is looks good. I wonder how Yusuke is? Haven't seen him since he was a little kid. Hmmm..." Kagome was thinking. Then she got her bag and left her house. She left to go to the park to meet Kurama and his friends.

_At The Park_

Kurama and group arrived at the park first. Kurama was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Yusuke was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans. He was also wearing a green jacket with some orange on it. Kuwabara was wearing a jean jacket and jeans. Hiei was wearing his normal thing. They were all waiting for the girl Kurama was talking about.

Then at the edge of the park, they saw a girl in the distance. Kurama gasped. Kagome came. Yusuke and Kuwabara were drooling like dogs while Hiei looked surpriesed at the girl who had captured his friends heart. Kagome came closer and smiled at Kurama and gang. "Its nice to meet you! My name is Kagome." She said with a bow. Kurama then started to introduce everyone. "The one in the green jacket is Yusuke, the one in the jean jacket is Kuwabara, and the one all dressed in black is Hiei."

Kagome bowed to them as Kurama introduced them. Yusuke just replain "Yo" Kuwabara "Hi" and Hiei did his famous "Hn"

After that was done, Kagome suggested a movie. Then a war began. Yusuke wanted to see action, Kuwabara wanted to see comedy, Hiei wanted to watch adventure, while Kagome and Kurama didn't care. Then, Kagome couldn't take it anymore and started to yell at them. "QUITE!!!! Okay...how about just watch an adventure thats mixes with action. Finding a comedy is hard when it comes to those other two. Is that okay?" Yusuke and Hiei weren't complaining. Kuwabara was but Hiei just knocked him out.

!!!END!!!

Yume: Okay...it may not be the best but its the best idea I got.

Youko: It doesn't seem that bad

Yume: It is an exparimental fic so plz review so I can continue

Youko: She will not update a story that people do not want to read

Yume: He said it all, so review this story!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yume: HEY! What's up? Sorry that I haven't updated in suck a long time. I was a bit busy.

Youko: Liar…

Yume: SHUT UP! Well…I am but I'm also having writers block. Also, I noticed that in the beginning it says that his mom dies in a car accident but I will change it soon. So here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"That was awesome!" Kagome and Yusuke exclaimed. The group had decided to watch Eagle Eye. "I wasn't expecting that the mother board thing was evil!" Kuwabara yelled. "Hn…" Hiei had a smirk on his face. Kagome looked at Kurama. "Hey, did you enjoy the movie too?" Kurama looked at her with kind eyes. "I did."

The group and Kagome were still taking about the movie until Kagome made a suggestion. "Why don't we go to the park? There's still some light to burn. Why not at the park?" Everyone was silent for a while. It was then broken with a small "Hn." Looking at the voice, all attention was turned to Hiei. "What do you say Hiei?"

No one could tell from his expression if it was a yes or a no. But he soon answered. "Hn…sure." Giving a huge smile, Kagome ran. "LETS GO!" Everyone, except Hiei, was laughing at her childish expression. "Race you Urameshi!' Yusuke smirked. "Your on!" And with that, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran off after Kagome.

With Hiei and Kurama

"Hn..fox, there's something off about that girl." Kurama looked at his friend. "What do you mean Hiei?" Hiei faced Kurama with his ruby eyes. " Her spiritual energy screams out demon but her aura is…how do I say this…heavenly. I can barely catch her scent. Every time is do, its always different."

Kurama looked at his friend in awe. Kurama just noticed this now. Hiei gave him a slight nod as he left after the other three. Kurama just stood there in thought. He couldn't believe what Hiei just said. He never noticed anything out of the ordinary with Kagome. But now…he didn't know what to believe in. Was Kagome an ordinary human or was she a demon? Shaking his head he began to follow the rest of the group.

At The Park

Everyone was having a great time. Hiei was eating ice cream, Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting and Kurama and Kagome were talking amongst themselves. "So Kagome, where did you come from? You never told me yet." Kagome was silent. "I-I came from..um…America! Yah, I can from America."

Kurama noticed the hesitation in Kagomes answer but gave a slight nod. "So Kagome...Do you have any family close by?" Kagome gave a sad face and said. "No...not really." Kurama gave a sudden "I'm sorry." She looked at him with a kind and understanding expression. "Its alright, you didn't know." He looked at her with a nod.

Kagome looked at the scenery. The sun was setting. Kagome gave a small sigh. Her bracelet gave off a turquoise glow. "Umm…I need to go. I-I see you tomorrow I guess." Everyone looked at her with a puzzled expression. Before they could ask her what's up, she ran towards the direction of her house.

Yusuke turned towards Kurama. "You okay?" He gave me a nod. "Yeah…I'm fine. But, I need to go see Koenma. So I'll see you all tomorrow." Hiei gave a nod and vanished to who knows where while Kuwabara and Yusuke gave a wave and a goofy smile. "SEE YAH KURAMA!" Giving a wave, Kurama called Boton up for a portal.

!!!END OF CHAPTER!!!

Yume: Sorry if its so short. But I'm just having writers block. So…I hope I get some reviews and if you guys don't mind, some help for the next chapter. THANKS AND REVIEW!!! NO FLAMERS!!!


End file.
